


It Happened At A Table

by Mysteriousinc



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Human, Just two gals fucking on a table, Lesbians, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysteriousinc/pseuds/Mysteriousinc
Summary: Pen didn’t know wearing a thin nightgown would get such a reaction out her girlfriend. Ok well she did knew... but she sure as hell isn’t complaining.
Relationships: Rosie/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	It Happened At A Table

**Author's Note:**

> In my discord server someone shared that they had a human AU role play with Rosiex Sir Pent. But lesbians and shared this beautiful piece of art:
> 
> https://twitter.com/roosouthworth/status/1251352609191014400?s=21
> 
> So of course my Bisexual ass was like “Ok I need to write a fanfic about them” and it’s turned out to be smut. Can you blame me? Look at that art and tell me you’re not in love with Rosie I don’t care what your sexuality is.
> 
> So thanks to Roo for providing this AU it’s cute and I adore PenRose now.

Pen feels arms wrap around her and a soft body pressed against her back. She puts her hands on the table in front of her and turn her head to face the culprit “Do you need something Rosie?” She says coyly.

Rosie huffs a little and brings her left arm around her front bringing Pen closer, “Do I need something?” She says mockingly “Yes I need you sugar.” Rosie leans down and kisses her shoulder. she gestures to the thin nightgown “This nightgown looks absolutely gorgeous on you” She runs her fingers through Pen’s hair and moves it to the side to reveal her neck. She places soft kisses at the base.

Pen shivers at the touch, she bites her lip. Damn this woman makes her wild. “Oh I never expected you to get this excited dear.” She says with a tone that clearly says I know. 

Rosie chuckles and bites at the back of her neck making her jump. “You’re a little tease, you know that right?” Rosie places a hand on her shoulder,and traces her fingers on her gown’s strap. One of her fingers gets under the strap and she slowly brings it down her shoulder. Each slide gave her goosebumps.

“Maybe I am a tease dearest”, she turns her head to look at the blonde and smiles mischief in her eyes, “What are you going to do about it..?” she finished boldly. 

“I plan to give us what we both want.” Rosie crooned. She leans more over her shoulder to kiss Pen. Lips moving languidly against hers, she feels a hand come up to her breast. Rosie traces her fingers over her nipple, rubbing it as it hardens. She pinches the nub, and Pen hisses in her mouth. Rosie grins and does the action again but harder getting another hiss. “How does that sound?”

Pen bites the lip in front of her as pay back. The blonde let out a small “ow!”, before Pen takes the bottom lip and sucks this time. She slowly lets go a string of saliva connecting them. Pen smiles “That sounds great to me dear.” she says. She stops for a moment and looks around her surroundings. “Should we move to the bedroom?” 

Rosie stops for sec, a thought processing in her head before smiling. “You know we haven’t done it on a table yet? Maybe we should break this new table in...and honestly when I came in here and saw you at the table looking like that, I wanted to fuck you on it.” she finishes, her green eyes looking into Pen’s silver ones. Those green eyes always make her melt, no matter what. Those green eyes always made you feel like you were the only person in the room. They were comforting, inviting, warm and gentle. Pen is lucky to be able to look into those eyes everyday. She’s even more lucky that she gets to see those eyes this close up. 

That last statement sends a shiver down her spine and she clears her throat to get herself together. “Yes that would be, um great please” She finished eloquently. Her mind is still stuck on “table” “fuck” and “you”.  
“You have such a way with words darling” Rosie said with an amused tone. Before Pen could protest she felt a hand slip under the hem of her nightgown. Fingers tracing her hip bone, she gasps as said fingers reached down and grazed her clit. “Though in a few moments I don’t think you’ll be making any coherent words.” Rosie says nonchalantly like her hand is not currently between Pen’s thighs. She takes her other hand and starts tugging at the other side. Pen getting the memo, pulls the nightgown off over her head, throwing it somewhere. 

She hears Rosie let out a breath and feels softs hands slide up her ass and over her waist coming up to meet her breasts. “You really are something aren’t you sugar?” she drawled out rubbing hands over each breast.

Back arching Pen brings her chest more into Rosie’s slender fingers. She grinds her backside against Rosie and grits out “R-Rosie stop teasing me and get on with it.” She can already feel herself getting wet. 

Rosie chuckled knowingly, “As you wish honey” Rosie turns Pen around and lifted her up on the table. If anyone asks, Pen didn’t let out a squeak at that. Rosie leans in to her and kisses down her sternum, each kiss lightning a fire inside her belly. She drags her lips over to Pen’s left nipple before attaching on to it. She brings her other hand back between her legs rubbing her fingers on her clit.

Pen feels her entire body jolt with those touches, her body feeling hot. She brings her hand up to the blonde’s head, fingers twisting in the silk like hair. She pulls the hair grasped in her hand when she feels her nipple being bitten. Rosie breaks off for a moment to pant heavily against her breast. Pen smiles, knowing that Rosie loves to get her hair pulled. 

“Mmmf- you know that makes me weak darling.” she said, looking up at Pen.

“Well maybe you should learn some strength darling.” Pen says with a grin, pulling at her hair again. Rosie gasps and leans back taking deep breaths. Pen smiles triumphantly for a few seconds before gasping herself feeling fingers rub more intently around her clit. 

“I’ll show you some strength, dear” Rosie replied and pushed Pen back so her back would hit the table. She places her knees on either side of Pen and leans down to pay attention to her breast. Her fingers are still working insistently on her clit. 

Pen moans loudly and spreads her legs out giving Rosie more room to work with. She feels that sinful tongue flick over her nipple, alternating between slow and fast glides. She feels herself flush when she hears her how wet she is against Rosie’s fingers. Rosie’s hand getting faster and faster. 

“You’re getting so wet for me sugar~”, Rosie husked against her nipple. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

Pen clutches the side of the table. “Yes. yess. Yes.”, words slurring she moves her hips in time with Rosie’s fingers. Finding a nice grind, and letting out a whimper at the spike in pleasure. 

Rosie growls and sits back up, she takes one of Pen’s legs and puts it over her shoulder. As if it could get any more possible, her hands increased pace. Slick sounds fill the room with every swipe of Rosie’s fingers. “Tell me how much you like it Pen”, she purrs. 

Taking deep breaths Pen tries to muster up the words, “I like it..I like it a lot,” She ended on a moan. 

“Am I the only one who can get you like this?”

“Yes!” 

“Are you getting close?”

“Yes!”, she intended for that to come out snappy but ended up whining. Her entire body feels hot, her hips are getting tired from rolling them up but she doesn’t care. She feels her back getting sweaty, toes curling she reaches down to grab Rosie’s wrist. “I want to come so bad darling please..” 

Rosie leans over and kisses at her ankle on her shoulder, “Anything for you my sugar.” She takes her thumb and rub over her swollen clit, thumbing it hard. 

Pen arches her back and shouts, body tensing up before coming. Rosie’s thumb still moving, she taps Rosie’s hand to let her know she’s had enough. Rosie pulls her hand away and brings it up to her face. “Wow, you must have really liked it honey.” She says looking at her now wet hand.

Pen grows hot in the face, leaning back on her elbows she glares up at Rosie. “Oh shut up. Let’s see how you like.”

Rosie smiles down at her, “Is that a threat dear?”

Pen matches her smile with a grin all teeth, “No it’s a promise, and you know me I always keep my promises” she reaches up to run her hands over ample breasts.

“Then by all means, make good on your promise dear~”

“Don’t mind if I do.” She smiled and leaned up to kiss Rosie.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m planning on doing a part 2 where Pen fulfills her promise. ;)


End file.
